


Winning Yoo Over

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [94]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, fulfilled request, gotta love kiho, i swear it'll be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Ever since Beautiful, everyone's been a bit... tense around Kihyun. The reason why is something that he'd never expected, and that could quite easily tear the group apart.





	Winning Yoo Over

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: KiHo + Everyone in the group has a crush on Kihyun, but Wonho wins him over with something unexpected
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Hoseok watches as Kihyun bustles around the dorm, picking up miscellaneous articles of clothing and trash. An unreadable light fills his gaze, and he quickly tears his eyes away at hearing the approaching footsteps.

“Kihyunnie~” Minhyuk calls as he struts into the room, causing a thick, burning ball of envy to clog up Hoseok’s throat. Kihyun glances up, his lips pursing into a bemused expression as Minhyuk joins his side, batting his lashes and holding out a bag of garbage. “I finished cleaning our room, just like you asked~! Aren’t you soooo proud of me~?”

“I need to be proud of you for doing what you’re supposed to do in the first place?” Kihyun asks, taking the bag with a quirked-up brow. “I don’t think so.” Despite his cold words, a warm light of affection fills his eyes, and Hoseok’s heart falls to the floorboards. Minhyuk giggles, turning on his heel to leave, but not before shooting Hoseok a victorious little wink.

“K-K-Kihyunnie!” Hoseok stammers out, bolting up from his seat. Kihyun glances his way, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He suddenly wonders if this is a good idea, or if he’ll only make a fool of himself. But, if it works so well for Minhyuk, maybe it’ll get him some points, too. “Do… Do you need help with anything?” Kihyun hums, looking away and causing Hoseok’s heart to absolutely shatter.

“No, hyung, that’s alright,” the vocalist says, resuming his work. “I’m nearly done in here, and Hyunwoo-hyung has your room taken care of… Why don’t you go take a shower? We’ve still got a couple hours until we need to leave, so there should be enough time for that.”

Hoseok knows the comment isn’t meant to be some underhanded slight about how long he takes in the shower normally, but he can’t help but take it as such. He nods dutifully, mentally swearing to work on changing that starting immediately, and then scurries off towards the bathroom.

Kihyun watches as he goes, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips.

 

Despite his best efforts, Hoseok stumbles out into the living room over an hour later. The others seem to be waiting for him, varying levels of taunt and pride plastered on their faces. He bows his head low, hiding his face in shame. Kihyun’s the only one not in the room, probably busy getting ready himself. Hoseok perches himself at the end of the sectional, avoiding the gazes of his same-age friend and dongsaengs. He twiddles with his thumbs uncomfortably as he keeps his gaze strained on the floor.

“Kihyunnie-hyung said _I_ could choose whatever I wanted for dinner tonight,” Changkyun announces, batting his eyelashes. “He said it was on him, no matter what.”

“He just pities you because you’re the maknae, maknae,” Minhyuk fires back, though his voice is tense with worry. Hyungwon’s soft chuckle follows, sounding smug and full of himself.

“That’s great, Kkungie, really,” Hyungwon finally says, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “I just hope he has enough money left for you after our shopping trip today~”

Hoseok leans forward, physically trying to block out their words as envy and pity fill his heart. The others always have new things to report about what they’ve done with Kihyun, how they’ve grown closer to him, and he pities himself for how little progress he’s made with the vocalist.

 

This whole mess started back during Beautiful promotions. Kihyun had dedicated himself to working out and losing weight, but he’d begun to starve himself to achieve the results he’d wanted. Of course, he was incredibly handsome the skinnier he got, but none of the others had ever thought his health worth it. He’d begun to make himself sick from skipping so many meals, and that’s when the others had stepped in.

They’d sat him down, had an intervention of sorts. They’d expressed their collective concern over Kihyun’s declining health. Hoseok had piped up during the conversation, his own words from back then echoing so clearly in his mind even to this day.

“You’ve always been attractive, Kihyunnie,” he’d assured the younger. “I’ve always admired how you’ve been able to stay healthy throughout our hectic schedules… But, now, you’re trying to make yourself fit into a particular mold. I… I’m scared you’re gonna just pass out during a stage one day. I don’t wanna lose you because you weren’t taking care of yourself.” He’d taken the younger’s hand in his own, as he’d been the one sitting by him that night.

The others had then stepped in, speaking up about their own concerns, but he and Kihyun had kept the hands interlocked throughout the duration of the conversation.

It was then, when Kihyun had finally relented and told them all he’d start making an effort to eat healthily again, that it dawned on Hoseok. His palms began to sweat as everything clicked into place. His utter terror over losing Kihyun, his indescribable relief that Kihyun had listened and wouldn’t drop dead of malnutrition one day…

He was in love with Kihyun.

He’d looked around the room then, eyes going wide and a blush spreading across his cheeks. He noticed the tense, almost hateful looks he’d been getting from the others. He’d suddenly dropped Kihyun’s hand then, and they’d all relaxed.

Then he’d realized he wasn’t alone in his feelings…

 

Ever since, they’ve all been fighting for Kihyun’s affection. None of them had confessed yet, for what if Kihyun reciprocated those feelings? Then the rest of them would be heartbroken, and the entire dynamic of the group would be forever changed. No, they couldn’t risk it. They’d rather just swoon Kihyun and bask in his favor whenever they could get it.

It’s safer that way.

Kihyun walks into the room, and the conversation dies down immediately. He stops beside Hoseok, throwing them all a suspicious glance.

“What’re you all talking about that you don’t want me to hear?” he asks wearily, slipping his arms into a fuzzy black, white, and red jacket. Hoseok recognizes it as his own, and his heart swells with pride and affection. He’s so incredibly happy whenever Kihyun wears something of his, as it shows that he’s closer to Kihyun’s heart than he thinks… but also because all of his clothes swallow the younger’s small body up whole and it’s so entirely precious.

“Just our perfect Kihyunnie-hyung~” Jooheon replies honestly, causing Kihyun to yelp out a high-pitched laugh that echoes through the air. His smile brightens up the entire room, and Hoseok hears himself sigh simultaneously with the others, smitten.

“Well, don’t stop on my account,” he tells them jokingly, as if he doesn’t believe the rapper. “Just figure out where we’re going to eat tonight while you’re at it.”

“We’re going to a new chicken place I heard about from the managers,” Hyunwoo finally pipes up, standing from his seat. Kihyun hums in appreciation, though his eyes spark with an unreadable light.

“This is the third time we’ve gone out for chicken this month, hyung,” Kihyun points out, watching as the others hurry towards the shoe rack. “Why’re we—”

“Because,” Hyunwoo tells him, his tone simple yet gentle as he smiles down contentedly at the younger, his eyes shining, “you like chicken.”

Kihyun blinks a couple times, smiling as if there’s some hidden meaning to his words. Something unspoken seems to pass between them, and Hoseok thinks they look so right together, like a real couple, that his heart breaks. He bites back the tears, though, as he finally stands, as well. He waits for the others to clear out before putting on his own shoes, following at a distance as they all chat Kihyun up and tell him how nice he looks and how they want to sit by him.

Hoseok pouts down at the ground, feeling as if his time is running out…

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: KiHo + Everyone in the group has a crush on Kihyun, but Wonho wins him over with something unexpected
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
